Go Go Summer!
|game = |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 4 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Mango Tango/Robin's Egg Blue/Maize/Bluetiful |gc = Turquoise Blue/Sapphire/Red Salsa/Sizzling Sunset |lc = Pink |pictos = 86 |dura = 3:20 |nowc = GoGoSummer |from = album }}"GO GO " ("Go Go Summer!") by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four girls. 'P1' P1 has poofy red hair and is wearing a white-and-orange striped tank top, a blue and orange vest, a beige belt, an orange skirt, blue ankle socks, and orange shoes. 'P2' P2 has red hair in a loose ponytail and wears a blue and orange striped tank top, a turquoise jean jacket, a red belt, a turquoise skirt, orange ankle socks, and turquoise shoes. 'P3' P3 has red hair in a bun and wears a blue and white striped tank top, a yellow cardigan, a blue belt, a yellow skirt, purple ankle socks, and yellow shoes 'P4' P4 has her hair down and wears a dark blue sailors cap, a dark blue tank top, a yellow belt, a dark blue skirt, turquoise ankle socks, and dark blue shoes. GoGoSummer_coach_2_big.png|P1 GoGoSummer_coach_1_big.png|P2 GoGoSummer_coach_3_big.png|P3 GoGoSummer_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background looks like a summer resort. There is a pink ice cream truck and what looks like a sun behind the dancers, while on the sides are beach chairs, surfboards, and palm trees. The dancers are standing on a checkered floor with a pink border. During parts of the song, the background turns into a nighttime or sunset scene, where clouds appear. Sometimes, the sun and the decals in the ice cream truck and surfboards light up, whilst the truck and a pink beach ball jump. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your right hand over your head, starting with P1. Gold Move 3: Starting with P4, bring your right hand beside you and pretend to hit the ground. Gold Move 4: Hit the air with your right hand. Gogosummer gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gogosummer_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Gogosummer gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gogosummer_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Gogosummer gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Gogosummer_gm_4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *''Go Go Summer!'' is the third song by KARA in the series. *The English line "Never give up" is written in katakana as " ". Gallery Game Files Go Go Summer.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (GO GO ) GoGoSummerQUAT AVATAR3.png|P3's avatar on GoGoSummerQUAT AVATAR4.png|P4's avatar on Gogosummer background element 1.png|Background element 1 Gogosummer background element 2.png|Background element 2 Gogosummer background element 3.png|Background element 3 Gogosummer background element 4.png|Background element 4 Gogosummer background element 5.png|Background element 5 Gogosummer background element 6.png|Background element 6 Gogosummer background element 7.png|Background element 7 Gogosummer background element 8.png|Background element 8 Gogosummer background element 9.png|Background element 9 Gogosummer background element 10.png|Background element 10 Gogosummer background element 11.png|Background element 11 Gogosummer background element 12.png|Background element 12 Gogosummer background element 13.png|Background element 13 Gogosummer background element 14.png|Background element 14 In-Game Screenshots GoGoSummer_jdw2_menu.jpeg|''Go Go Summer!'' (GO GO ) on the menu GOGOSummerMenu.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (GO GO ) on the menu (translated version) Gogosummer coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video ＫＡＲＡ - GO GO サマー! Gameplay Just Dance Wii 2 Go Go Summer 5 stars Wii On Wii u Extraction 6ac0007a References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by KARA